ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kyuranos
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. Kyuranos appeared in episode 33 of the series. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 46,000 t *Origin: South America History Ultraman Tiga Kyuranos was a Vampire Bat monster that had lived and originated in South America. Infecting several humans with a virus that transformed them into vampires, Kyuranos took his vampire vampires and fled to Japan to hide in darkness. After several sightings and attacks GUTS detected their presence, one girl was saved from a vampire attack and taken back to their base, but it turned out she was also a vampire sent to turn Captain Iruma and almost succeeded if not for Munakata. Following her they infiltrated their lair, an abandoned night club and fought with the vampires as Daigo was captured by Kyuranos himself with in sub-space within his coffin. Then another Vampire explained that Daigo was view as a threat because their bat god detected he had too much 'light' within him to ever be turned. The bat monster decided it was best to kill him and since he was in a realm of literal and spiritual darkness Daigo could no transform. Just as Kyuranos was about kill Daigo sunlight shined in upon him, killing the vampire and burning Kyuranos. Realizing his vampires minions were all killed by GUTS, Kyuranos covered the area in darkness and emerged from his lair to take care of GUTS himself. Luckily, Daigo escaped from Kyuranos's lair and transformed into Ultraman Tiga to confront the Vampire God himself. During the fight however, Kyuranos managed to bite Tiga and used his hypnotic powers to force the Ultra into damaging himself in their fight. With the assistance of a reporter friend of Munakata (whose pupil, with whom he had a paternal relationship, was one of Kyuranos's victims), Kyuranos's eyes were permanently blinded by GUTS's weapons, freeing Tiga from his control. Kyuranos tried to flee the fight with his life, but was stopped by Tiga's Ultra Fix which paralyzed him mid-flight and then destroyed by his Zepellion Ray, freeing Japan from his darkness. Trivia *Kyuranos's story and episode is similar to that of the Ultraman Jack monster, Draculas. It is possible that the Kyuranos character was an attempt to pay tribute to that monster. Powers and Weapons *Hurricane Winds: By flapping his giant wings, Kyuranos can generate large and powerful gusts of wind. *Victim Mind Control: If Kyuranos bites a victim, he can control their actions by using his , signified by a flashing in his eyes. *Flight: Kyuranos can fly at high speeds thanks to his giant wings. *Darkness Shroud: Kyuranos can conjured dark clouds to block out the sun. *Vampire Creation: Kyuranos was worshiped by the vampires as their god, seeing how he was responsible for their creation. However he could not turn anyone connected to the Ultras like Daigo due to them being organisms of light *Size Change: Kyuranos could alter his size to fit into his coffin and enlarge to giant size, it appeared he could also do this others such as one of his vampire minions and Daigo. *Coffin Base: Kyuranos had his own base which looked like a coffin that vampires mainly rested on. Despite its appearance, the coffin can actually block any form of lights if it didn't opened. Weakness Being a Vampire, if Kyuranos is exposed to sunlight long enough, he will die. Kyuranos's eyes are also extremely weak and can be easily damaged by lasers. Tumblr ns8gpmtx9h1s48ed7o7 250.gif|Hurricane Winds Tumblr ns8gpmtx9h1s48ed7o8 250.gif|Victim Mind Control Tumblr ns8gpmtx9h1s48ed7o4 250.gif|Victim Mind Control (Hypnotic Ray) Tumblr ns8gpmtx9h1s48ed7o5 250.gif|Flight Kyuranos Darkness Shroud.jpg|Darkness Shroud Kyuranos Size Change.gif|Size Change Kyuranos coffin.jpg|Coffin Base Other Media Kyuranos reappeared in an Ultraman Orb stage show. He terrorized the stage with Giron Man after being accidentally summoned by a young Alien Hook. Luckily, Ultraman Orb appeared and fought the vampire monster, eventually defeating him with an Orb Kick. Trivia *The Kyuranos suit from Ultraman Tiga was reused for Kyuranos's appearance on stage. **It's obvious that the suit has been worn down with time due to the wings hanging down and the tail looks almost destroyed. **Unlike in his debut episode, Kyuranos didn't have red eyes, possibly because the eyes of the suit were only lit in the dark. *Despite being weak to light, he rampaged and battled in broad daylight. **It could be because many kids would have been afraid if the stage show happened at night, since most kids are afraid of bats. Gallery Kyuranosss.png kyuranos flying.jpeg kyu in the darknes.jpeg KYURANOS I.jpg culanos - Copy.gif Kyuranos Stage Show.png|Kyuranos's most recent appearance. Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Bat Kaiju